The Return
by JessLewis
Summary: Zoe's forced into her final op...My first story so R&R but be kind! Nowhere near complete, chapter 3 coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Her tiny feet carefully placed themselves one in front of the other as they slowly strolled through the park. It had been 23 months since Zoe had moved to Chile and after the initial emotional turmoil caused by the expulsion from MI:5, she had finally got her life back on track. Will held Bella's left hand and Zoe held her right, the little girl had a beautiful head of soft blonde curls and her daddy's blue eyes. At 18 months she was walking and almost talking, Will grabbed her small body and threw her in the air, provoking a stream of giggles and screaming from the toddler, and a broad smile from Zoe. As Bella was placed back onto the floor, she proceeded to run onto the finely cropped grass of the park and chase a small dog.

"Isabel, No!" Will exclaimed as the terrified dog sprinted away. Zoe laughed; this was the kind of life she could only have dreamed of at 5. As her husband apologised to the owner of the dog, Zoe turned back to retrieve a bag they had left in the car.

Pulling the bag out of the back seat, she closed the door and locked the car. Raising her head and turning to leave she stopped dead, seeing a figure standing directly across the car park from her, a figure she knew. The bag plummeted to the floor and she stumbled backwards a few paces as the person started to approach "No" she said adamantly shaking her head "Harry, whatever it is, I don't want to know". Though her heart was racing she regained her composure and picked up the bag again, turning to walk away, another person blocked her escape route.

"Adam." Harry's voice signalled his approach. Trapped between the two officers and two cars, a string of scenarios raced through her mind, get in the car? See what they want? Run? Fight? She doubted they would leave her alone until they got what they wanted, but she had left that part of her life behind her.

"Look, just leave me alone" she said, determined to leave and had only taken a step towards pushing past Adam when Harry's voice rang out again

"Danny's dead, Zoe". The news hit her like a brick wall, she couldn't breathe, her head span and she could feel the colour drain from her face. No words could escape to break the stunned silence

"Mummy, look!" Zoe's eyes flicked to behind Harry where Will had grabbed hold of the hood to Bella's coat. Harry spun round and appeared shocked to find the child had directed her comment towards Zoe.

"What's going on?" Will demanded, protectively picking up his daughter after recognising Harry and seeing the pale face of his wife. "I asked you a question" he continued after no reply was uttered.

Harry's stoney face returned to Zoe who hadn't recovered from the news of Danny's death.

"4 years ago you and Tom infiltrated a group of terrorists in greater London…"

"How did he die?"

"…They're back and never discovered you were 5 operatives…"

"How did it happen?"

"…we need to reintroduce you in order to stop these people…"

"Tell me!"

"Shot. In the head." Adam said bluntly from behind her. She didn't turn round. She didn't need to, everything she wanted to know had been said. "Now we need your help" he continued

"Zoe" Will warned as he saw Adam's technique was affecting her.

All eyes were on her, after a long pause Harry uttered the words that had been drummed into her since the first day at 5,

"It's your duty"

She snapped out of it, Danny was dead, there will be a time to grieve.

"It stopped being my duty the day I was sent down for 10 years. I don't owe you anything!" she said raising her voice to a fierce whisper, as not to attract and undue attention from passers by "You said it was Tom and I who did before, why don't you get him back!"

"We have." Harry's words again put an end to her retaliation

"What?"

"Tom is vital to this working. It's a risk but it has to be done"

"You're bluffing"

"Ask him yourself" Harry pulled out his mobile phone, which Zoe swiftly snatched, from his hand. The idea of going back to Thames House, even for just one op filled her with a mixture of dread and apprehension but also an overwhelming adrenaline rush, the kind she hadn't felt in a long time. Harry handed her a passport, one which had a name she had hidden for 23 months, her real name, Zoe Reynolds. Will had a habit of calling her Zoe, she would often correct him 'I'm Gina' she'd remind him. It didn't matter now anyway, she had to go back. Harry had given her the new life in Chile, and he could just as easily take it away. Chile was heaven compared to the idea of 10 years in a gloomy cell.

Zoe looked over to Will, his eyes pleaded with her yet his face appeared stern. Bella was oblivious and played with the white flower she had been trying to show Zoe when the situation had begun. She shook her head for a moment at Will, glanced at the floor and back to Harry

"Fine" she said, in a way which agreed to the proposition but told Harry he wasn't in for an easy time of it.

"Good" was her boss' simple reply "3 hours, back here" he told her as Adam handed her a thick brown envelope.

"Zoe!" Will protested, but it was too late as Harry and Adam removed themselves, leaving her completely shaken. The uneasy silence lasted until they reached home, their perfect day in the park, shattered by the re-introduction of unwelcome figures from the past.


	2. Chapter 2

Venting her anger on the stubborn clothes which refused to fit into the suitcase, she punched it a few times before giving in to her tears. She cried for Danny, for her husband, her daughter and for the future she had planned out that may never happen. As the tears subsided, she curled up on the bed, her face red and hot. Feeling his arm slip around her waist somehow comforted her

"Don't go" he begged, holding her tightly and kissing her head. She didn't reply, tired from the emotional roller coaster the day had turned into, she drifted off into a restless sleep filled with long forgotten demons.

She awoke to find 3 hours had gone. More than 3 hours. It was 21.13, exactly 6 hours 7 minutes after the encounter with Harry. Relieved he hadn't chased her up, she lay back on the bed, maybe she wouldn't go. The idea of staying here with Will and Bella seemed so much more appealing than returning to England.

"Please be here when I get back" he said, dressed for work. He had to cover the premier of a movie on the other side of the city tonight. Zoe smiled at him, she couldn't promise him anything, instead she smiled, nodded and kissed him goodbye. He wrapped his arms around her in a lingering embrace she wished would last forever, saddened as he reluctantly let go and left.

Trudging downstairs, she entered their living room where Bella was contently amusing herself in the octagonal playpen set up by the window. Zoe smiled and picked up a few pieces of crockery which had been left around the room and deposited them in the kitchen. Returning to the lounge she froze. Bella was gone. Frantically she spun round to find Harry standing in the doorway to the kitchen

"Where is she!"

"She's in the car. We have to go."

"How dare you come into-"

"ZOE. We have to go."

Gently but with enough force he took hold of her arm and led her out of the front door, through all of her protest. She couldn't take Isabel with her, it was too dangerous, she couldn't do that to Will, how was she going to get the message to him, maybe she could leave a note. Too late. The car pulled away from the house, leaving the door wide open, wavering as the breeze pushed it to and fro.


End file.
